


it had to be you

by tinyglamdramaqueen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1950s, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Misogyny, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Stalker, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyglamdramaqueen/pseuds/tinyglamdramaqueen
Summary: During the Golden Age of Hollywood, a lot of stars were made. Though Steve remembered no one better than Y/N Y/L/N.Men desired her, and their wives envied her.And he knew from the very first time he saw her on the big screen, that he had to have her. At all costs.*PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS A DARK FIC, CONTAINING DARK THEMES, INCLUDING NON CON SEX. IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH SAID THEMES, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS. *
Relationships: Howard Stark/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 88





	1. the way you look

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I get to write a fic about preserum Steve, as he holds a special place in my heart. 
> 
> This fic is dark so if you’re uncomfortable reading about non consensual sex, please do not read this.
> 
> Pairing: Steve Rogers x Movie Star!Reader

The set of the latest film the infamous Howard Stark was financing, ‘ _The Devil’s Mistress’_ , grew silent as the anticipation built. He could hear his heart beating in his chest. The echo of heels clicking alerted everyone of her arrival onto the set. 

The cameras were rolling, as not one man in there could take their eyes off of the woman who walked in.   
  


He knew it was wrong to stare at her like that, but he hadn’t seen such a beautiful dame in his life. Sure, he had seen a fair amount of pretty women back home, but she was unlike any he had previously encountered. 

  
If his ma knew the kinds of thoughts that crossed his mind she would’ve smacked him across the head.   
  


Her skin glowed under the spotlight as an enticing song fell out of her red lips. She moved in a way that it made it hard for him to look elsewhere. 

She was wearing what could only be described as undergarments. The most risqué thing he had seen a woman wear ever. 

Everyone from the crew to the director, was completely entranced by her very being. 

She moved her hips provocatively, like she had no idea the effect she sways having on them. And even though everything about her was incredibly intoxicating, his eyes found it hard not to look at her bosom. 

She was moving alluringly, enticing everyone on set to pay attention to her, and it was working. 

Before that all he could do was admire her on the screen. In fact he remembered he went to watch a movie of hers when he was set up with Marty’s friend. The dame didn’t like him, and he didn’t either, but he paid her no mind. 

His eyes were fixed on the screen as  _ she _ passionately kissed her co-star.

It only felt like the day before, when he saw her in person for the first time, at some over the top Hollywood party.

_ Two years prior.  _

  
  
  


_ The party was in full swing, as he saw famous people walk by him as he served them champagne in expensive glasses. It was the party of some Hollywood big shot, someone who apparently knew actresses like Marlene Dietrich.  _

_ Whom he had seen enjoying an alcohol fuelled conversation in the courtyard by the pool. On the grass, around the perimeter of the pool, stood marble statues. Highlighting the wealth of who owned the estate.  _

_ He had just gotten to the city, which was why he was grateful for such an opportunity.  _

_ It was an outrageously opulent event, attended by Hollywood’s elite.  _

_ From managers trying to negotiate their client’s next deal, to film directors revealing the most difficult actors they had to work with. Casting directors, trying to find the next big star.  _

_ The actors were the ones who let loose the most.  _

_ Everyone who was someone was there.  _

_ By 10:30pm most people were drunk and having fun in their own way. Some had decided it was a good idea to strip and go skinny dipping in the pool. It was that kind of party.  _

_ It was the outrageous Hollywood party that whatever happened there, no one talked about it once outside. Otherwise it would’ve caused some scandal.  _

_ There was not one single sober person in sight.  _

  
  


_ And that was when he saw her.  _

_ She was easily the most beautiful dame he had ever seen. She looked lost, though she carried herself with confidence. At the same time she presented herself as more innocent than the other women at the party. _

_ She wore a black dress, simple and a little more conservative compared to the others. It went past her knee, whilst she wore tights underneath, and a pair of heels. She was most likely not an actress, he hadn’t seen her in pictures. Yet. But there was something about her, that exuded liveliness.  _

_ The kind of quality that was needed in a city of dreamers.  _

_ Her eyes held so much hope, as she looked around the room trying to find something. Someone.  _

_ She was new there. And it was her first time at a party like that.  _

_ She accepted the glass of champagne that had been offered to her, and drank it.  _

_ Poor girl, he could tell she was nervous.  _

_ He could help but follow, and admire her from a distance.  _

_ She made her way through the people mingling, and walked up to the big men in the room smoking cigars. He didn’t recognize them, but he reckoned they were the big studio heads.  _

_ Among them was Howard Stark. He was the only one he recognized. He was often in papers for being so rich, so he decided to try his hand at making pictures. There wasn’t a field he hadn’t ventured in.  _

_ Including many of the stars he worked with.  _

_ He had two buxom blonde women sat on each side. Pin up girls. His roommate Marty had a collection of postcards with women who looked like that, which he had on occasion taken a peek at.  _

_ Suddenly the dame in the black dress seemed to become a little shyer. Though that didn’t stop the men from ogling her. _

_ She held her hand out, and he watched as out of all the men, Stark reached for her hand and kissed it. He said something to her with a lecherous smirk, which made her blush.  _

_ That was the moment he decided he did not like Stark at all.  _

  
  


_ “Steve whatcha doin’?” Marty asked him as he arrived with a tray of hors d'oeuvres. “You’re gonna get us fired. Stop looking at the dames and start working.”  _

_ He hated him a little for interrupting his thoughts. Truth was he could’ve stood there and stared at her for hours. The way her body looked in that dress, and how it rode up a little when she timidly sat on Howard’s lap, revealing her legs.  _

_ “Who’s that?”  _

_ “No idea. Haven’t seen her before.” Marty looked at her too. “But she’s a looker.”  _

_ His eyes followed her every move. She tucked her hair behind her ear as Stark said something to make her laugh.  _

_ He couldn’t imagine someone like her falling for a man like him. She could’ve had any man she wanted. Though he could imagine she wouldn’t look twice at a guy like him. _

_ But dames like her didn’t look at men like him. It just wasn’t how the world worked.  _

  
  


_ Howard Stark, and the mystery woman soon disappeared followed by his entrance, leaving him no choice but to roam around the place, handing out drinks.  _

_ …..  _

_ It wasn’t until one hour later, that he had been told to clean up a mess made by a guest by the pool, that he saw her again.  _

_ He wandered around the mansion, in search of something to clean up the mess with, when he heard someone’s voice in one of the rooms he had been told not to go into when he had arrived there.  _

_ The owner’s private quarters.  _

_ The door was left ajar, from inside the room came sweet moans. Definitely belonging to a woman.  _

_ He shouldn’t have been peeping, but his curiosity got the best of him.  _

_ His eyes widened as he spotted  _ **_her_ ** _. Her breasts bouncing up and down as she rode Howard Stark as two older men watched, pleasuring themselves at the erotic sight.  _

_ There was something about it that was incredibly wrong.  _

_ He didn’t expect her to be like that.  _

_ She was like a beautiful flower, too good and pure to be plucked by dirty, corrupt men.  _

_ But it aroused him.  _

_ Steve knew what he was doing was wrong. Completely wrong. He should’ve known better than to spy on a woman. It was if he wasn’t able to turn around and walk away.  _

_ His eyes were fixed on her every move. The way her eyes closed shut as her head tilted back, as she let the pleasure take over her body. There was no one else he could see but her.  _

_ The slight glisten of her skin, as she kept letting out the sweetest sounds he had ever heard. He felt himself harden inside his pants, watching her in such a compromising position.  _

_ It was more than enough to build his fantasy of her for many nights to come.  _

_ That night, Steve waited for his house to go quiet, and for the lights to go out, before he reached down his covers, gasping when coming into contact with his aching member.  _

_ He had to stifle his moans as he slowly dragged his hand up and down his cock, imagining her doing that to him instead. _

_ No, it was wrong to think of her like that, and Steve instantly felt guilty.  _

_ But there was nothing he could do about it, as his hand had a mind of its own and kept rubbing himself at the thought of her.  _

…..

He could’ve been incredibly mistaken, but as she hit the very last note, her eyes went to him, making his heart nearly stop. She held the note meticulously for a few more seconds, as she sensually ran her hands all over her body. 

That was the first time since the party that he had seen her. And the pictures did her no justice. 

He had waited for that moment for a very long time. 


	2. on the street where you live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Skinny!Steve is a creep, non consensual voyeurism

“ _ Cut _ !” 

The dynamic of the set changed, as the titillating smirk she had painted on her lips disappeared. Almost as if she had been taken over by someone else’s soul.

That was the reality of being a movie star, characters were rarely like the actors they were played by. 

He learnt it first during his first Hollywood party. They were all pretty much the same. Perverse, fame hungry and arrogant. 

_ He watched her _ . He always did. Like everyone else. But he knew he was different from them. He would never disrespect her. His ma taught him better. 

To everyone’s dismay, she was handed a long silk robe with which she covered herself with. Though it was nothing he hadn’t already seen. She barely tied the robe closed, so her cleavage was still visible to anyone who wanted to take a look. 

_ She wanted people to look. To admire her.  _

And that he did. 

He thought she looked sexier with the robe. There was a little mystery to it, opposed to having her very much exposed. He knew that robe was her favorite. The red one. 

She also had a pink one, and a black one, though she rarely used them. 

She thanked the person who helped her put it on, kindly. Though without a smile. She was tired. Though the makeup covered it up well. 

She walked over to her chair to have her makeup reapplied, she wouldn’t even glance at the mirror once. Perhaps she was used to her beauty, though not everyone was. 

The entire time he was watching her, he had almost forgotten that others were too. Some men were subtle about it, throwing her glances from time to time, hoping she’d look at them. Whilst others weren’t. 

And no one was more obvious in showing interest than Howard Stark. The fool from the party two years prior. The  _ very rich _ fool who had his way with her  _ one hour _ after they had met. 

_ Who does that? _

Everyone in and out of the city knew him, or knew of him. He was known to have actresses on his arm. And as soon as he was done with them, he’d throw them aside to play with the new up and coming actress. 

It was a pattern. He had a big star he was rumored to be close with a little while before he had met Y/N at the party. And she was the real deal. The tale was that he had personally plucked her from Broadway and brought her to Hollywood. 

Though she had died, two months before he attended  _ the _ party. Car crash. She died upon impact. 

And that was when details of what truly happened became fuzzy, as everyone he had met had a different version of the events that occurred. 

Some believed Howard loved her, and mourned her death. Others claimed they had seen him go through a downward spiral with prostitutes and booze. Of his favourite version, he had holed up in his multi million dollar mansion and became a hermit. 

None of which was true, as he knew what he had seen that night. Y/N bouncing on him. The look of pure ecstasy on both faces. 

Though it was known that people had different ways of coping with loss. 

It was hard to sympathize with anyone who spoke like they were trying to get punched. 

“Can’t we put her in something tinier? And see through?” He asked with a smirk, as he held a Cuban cigar in between his teeth. 

That was exactly what he was referring to _. The man had no filter.  _ Not that others cared. What he said was what everyone else thought. 

“I don’t think we can sir, any less clothing and the picture will not be shown.” 

The assistant producer told him, as he received glares from the director, as well as the producers. No one told Howard Stark what he could and he couldn’t do. Especially when he was financing the project. 

And in the ugly world they lived in,  _ money was power _ . 

“Whatever  _ I _ say, goes. Besides I think everyone else here can agree there’s no harm in just having one take with less clothing, and whether we use it or not, is completely up to us.”

“I don’t see why not try as Mr. Stark suggested.” The director agreed with a casual shrug.

They chuckled at the decision like a bunch of degenerates. 

He knew they were just doing it for themselves. To have some footage of her to get off to. He would’ve thought it was brilliant, if not disgusting. 

Sure, she was breathtakingly beautiful, and sexually alluring, but there was still that twinkle in her eye. That innocence of hers that he first noticed two years prior. And even after becoming one of the most sought after movie stars, it was still there. 

Unlike the other actresses employed at the same studio. A good looking bunch, but all with that same irritating shrill laugh that haunted his worst nightmares. The confidence masked arrogance that only came along with being famous. 

_ But not her. _

She was not like the other actresses. She was different. He knew it in his bones, and by looking at her. 

“ _ Sweetheart _ ?” The production assistant called her. “You were great, just go to Lou Ann so she’ll give you a costume change and we’ll do that again.” 

She nodded and walked off, as she thanked the production assistant with a weak smile. With that Howard was out of his chair and rushed towards her, much to the dismay of every man present. 

“You were magnificent.” Howard spoke as he kissed her cheek. He pulled her close to him, snaking his hand on the small of her back. 

He knew what he was doing.

He wanted everyone on set to see his display of affection. Hoping that it would incite envy. “I bet you’re going to get nominated this year.”

“You’re just sayin’ that.” The first words he heard her say. Words that weren’t part of a script. It wasn’t a voice he expected her to have, but to him it made no difference. “Last year you told me the same thing and I didn’t.” 

The way she spoke had a certain amount of playfulness. 

“These things take patience.”

Howard returned back to his chair, but not before showing everyone his closeness to her, by placing another kiss on her cheek. It was definitely intentional. After all, the man had seen her naked. 

He had felt every inch of her body, heard her moan repeatedly whilst being inside of her. He had seen her face contort with pleasure. 

Even he was jealous of him. 

  
  
  


He had heard rumours about her when he first got a small job in the film studio. Though he never believed them. They were just that. Nasty rumours. 

He had heard it all. That she was a call girl Howard had hired, or that she was his secret girlfriend. Some even claimed she was secretly married herself, though no one had proof for any of the claims. 

They were just baseless rumors. Crafted by the mind of bored, and jealous people. 

  
  


She came out of her temporary dressing room with a tinier ensemble. One that made her look nude, on purpose. Her lips painted in a deeper shade of red. They were using her for their own sick pleasure. 

She didn’t let the inappropriate looks faze her. 

She walked in such a calculated manner. One foot in front of the other. With her shoulders back, and her breasts pushed out for everyone to gawk at, and they bounced with each sway of her hips.

She was a goddess among men. The kind of beauty men fought wars for, wrote books for. But he couldn’t do any of that. He wasn’t even fit enough to fight in a war. Though for her, he would’ve. 

“ _ Hey _ !” Someone called for him. He didn’t recognize him, but he reckoned he was  _ important _ enough to talk to people like that. “What are you doing over there? Get those props out of the way!” 

He was pointed to a box of props that were to be used in the picture. And as irritated he was with the man who had just yelled instructions at him, he needed the job. So he stayed quiet. 

It was the best way of being invisible. None of those pretentious idiots even cared to learn his name. It was perfect. 

And he meant to be that way. 

But things never went according to plan. When he nearly fell over, causing some fake apples to fall out of the open box. He couldn’t have calculated that happening. He would’ve avoided doing that if he could have, as it made him more visible. 

Some people chuckled, making fun of him. 

At that moment he wanted to disappear. He knew it wasn’t his fault, but he knew someone was going to be mad at him. 

He put the box on the floor, quickly scrambling to pick the apples up and put them back where they were supposed to be. That was when he saw a pair of shiny black heels in front of him. He knew who they belonged to, but he didn’t want to believe it. 

He kept minding his own business when she bent down, and handed him the last fake fruit that was on the floor. He made sure their fingers touched, grazed each other. 

And he felt something. Something that made his heart beat faster. 

It was something out of a romantic movie. The ones he had seen her act in. 

But it was real life. 

She was even more beautiful up close. Better than in his best dreams. 

But he was careful not to stare for too long. He even got to smell her. She didn’t wear perfume, though she smelled sweet, like peaches.  _ He’d remember that. _

She liked natural scents. Like he did. 

It was nothing different from his dreams. When she’d be right in front of him, but he couldn’t touch. Her breasts were inviting him to take a look, he couldn’t stare at them for too long. He didn’t want to be disrespectful. 

She didn’t speak a word, but she kindly smiled at him, before standing up and walking away from him. 

At that moment he was sure that he was in love with her. Even when she walked away from him, he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. She had him wrapped around her finger, even without knowing it. 

He’d never forget her red lips curling into a smile. Her eyes looked into his as if she cared. She was hiding something. He could tell by the look in her eyes. 

His ma taught him that. She told him one could tell a lot about a person by just looking at their eyes. The emotions in them. 

After all, as Shakespeare once said:  _ the eyes are the windows to your soul.  _

_ Oh no _ . He felt blood rush to his groin. Thankfully, no one was paying attention to him. But he had to hide his…  _ excitement _ . If not he would have looked as lewd as the rest of them. He had to be different. 

_ For her.  _

…..

If it wasn’t for the sign that she had given him that she cared about him, he wouldn’t have followed her back to her house.  _ It wasn’t easy _ . Especially as he travelled by foot, while she got in a car. 

To his luck, she got out of the car and started to walk, just in time for him to catch up. 

She must have liked walking. 

Dangerous, as the world was full of people who wanted to do her harm. To take advantage of her. Especially as she was a known figure. 

It was pretty naive of her. 

She walked into the nice part of the city.  _ Of course she could afford it.  _ She was a movie star after all. And yet, she had to be subjected to catcalling, and wolf whistles by men who wanted to do obscene things to her. 

He would’ve picked up a fight, if not for the fact that he needed to be as invisible as possible. And with his stature, that was made even more possible. 

She walked into a gated area, onto the reddish pathway that led to her home. A  [ Spanish style home ](https://images.app.goo.gl/ZNuMRKS3Wpi2Dpe19) , surrounded by a beautiful garden. She had style. He had to give her that. 

It must have been lonely to live in such a grand home all by herself. Or maybe she liked it like that. He watched her hidden by the gate, as she walked towards the arched door and opened it. 

Now that she was inside, he had to find a way to get inside. Nothing his childhood didn’t prepare him for. Climbing a brick wall wasn’t all that hard. Though he found a way around doing that. 

The gate wasn’t fully closed.  _ Why would she do that? How could she be so careless?  _

Unless she was expecting a guest. He preferred to think that she was careless. It was much better than the conclusion that she was expecting someone. 

He walked behind the rose bushes, taking each step with extreme caution. The first window he looked in, was wide open, which looked into her living area. Which had a record player, and a television. 

There were little clues that gave away the kind of person she was. Such as the vase of white lilies on the table. Loose papers beside it. He was too far away to see what they were. 

She had nice sofas, both of them white. It looked like she wasn’t at home very often. As they looked immaculate, barely used. On the floor were more flowers. Most likely gifts, from admirers. 

He would’ve bought her flowers and anything she wanted, if only he were rich. 

He walked by the wall, immediately hearing her voice. It wasn’t clear. But it was to him. It was different from when she sang on set. It was less powerful, and yet so soothing. 

She was like a songbird. 

_ Was it heaven he was walking into? _

It might as well have been paradise. 

He peeked in the next window, still careful in case she was in. And he was right.  _ She was.  _

She was inside the bathroom. And from what he could tell, right about to take a soothing bath.

She was removing every article of clothing she had on her body. She threw the brassiere aside, tracing over the red mark its strap had left on her shoulder with her finger, as she looked at herself in the mirror. 

_ Was it painful?  _ He wanted to climb in through the window, and kiss it better. Do whatever it took to make her feel better. But all he could do at that moment was observe. 

He knew what he was doing was wrong. Completely wrong. He should’ve known better than to spy on a woman. 

It was if he wasn’t able to turn around and walk away. His eyes were fixed on her every move. As she walked towards something on her right, he got a glimpse of her breast. It was only a side view, but it was enough to make his breath hitch. 

And he stayed there. He stopped staring at her, as it made him look creepy. And he wasn’t. He wanted her to be safe. 

He was there to protect her. He had to tell himself that a couple of times before he actually believed that.

After all,  _ it was all in the name of love.  _

….. 

He loved her. He really did. If not he wouldn’t have waited in her garden for two more hours. That was how much he loved her. 

In those two hours of excruciating waiting, he discovered two things. She took a while to get dressed. Which he took as a good sign. She wanted to look perfect. As she always did. 

There wasn’t a day in which she looked bad. 

He figured that was also part of the job. And he knew there was nothing more important than looking like you belonged in Hollywood. 

Which was only one part of truly making it. As his second discovery of the day was none other than Howard Stark himself, showing up at her place. One hour and thirty minutes after she had finished her bath. 

_ Oh Y/N… why would she invite him to her home?  _

If she knew him like everyone else did in town, she would’ve known he was bad news. But then again, he was the one dancing with her in her living room. Twirling her around, and making her giggle. 

_ Was she having fun? Did she like him?  _

Meanwhile he was eating her up with his eyes. There was no secret he wanted her. Only difference from everyone else who wanted the same thing was that he could actually have her. 

It didn’t take him long for his hands to roam all over her. He was surprised he waited that long. He didn’t take him for a man who had much patience. 

And as seconds passed by, he realized he didn’t. He pushed her down on her knees carelessly, undoing his pants before her.  _ Was he... _

_ He was.  _

He was so rough with her. It was different from the admiration he had shown her at their workplace. Though he had never been respectful. 

It was different. Behind closed doors. He made her choke around his member, as he repeatedly thrusted inside her mouth, making her gag around him. 

Did she like that? Maybe she did, and even if she did, he wouldn’t have judged her. 

And as curious as he was, he was jealous. He could bear to watch for one more second. 

But he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! A certain someone *cough* James *cough* is appearing in the next chapter. Just a warning. 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter, if you did, a comment would be nice 💗


	3. i only have eyes for you

Y/N. What a mystery she was. He spent an entire week observing her. Hiding beneath her living room window just to check on her. 

He’d bring gifts. Lavish ones. Jewelry, furs, dresses… after which they’d start drinking together. She’d dance for him as he sat back and watched her attentively. All the while he couldn’t help but wonder what he’d do if he were in there with her. 

He wouldn’t be able to take her eyes off of her. She’d look at him with her sultry gaze, as she moved her hips for him. Tossing every article of clothing aside, until she was left with nothing on. 

She’d walk towards him slowly, and guide his hand between her legs just like she did with Howard. Though he seemed like he didn’t need any guidance. 

_ He had her before.  _

After resisting the first few days, on a fateful Thursday, he palmed himself through his slacks as he watched her getting ravaged by him. He wasn’t gentle. He took her in every way possible. The noises they were making were loud enough to be heard by him. 

And she was the loudest. She’d let out the most sensual moans he had ever heard, and he couldn’t help but close his eyes and imagine his hand was her cunt. 

He bet she would’ve felt soft around him. Marty had told him that when dames got wet, they were aroused. He took mental notes as he watched them for hours. 

She enjoyed having his fingers pumping inside her, before getting fucked. But she seemed to enjoy it even more when he made her climax with his tongue. Though he wouldn’t do that very often. 

He figured that was why she liked it so much when he did. 

If it was up to him, he would’ve done it for hours. Until she was shaking and begging him for more. He had to bite his lip from moaning out loud as he came all over his hand and his stomach. 

After all, he was still in her garden. He wished there was another way he could look in, but the living room window had to do. He was small enough to be able to hide underneath it and peep only when it was necessary. Which was most of the time. 

Steve wasn’t a pervert. Not at all. 

In fact he had never spied on any other woman before. Y/N was his first one. Although he had never been intrigued by any woman enough to go to such lengths. 

As the days passed, he realized he was prepared to do whatever it took to get closer to her. 

Though he needed to take care of a problem called Howard Stark. Not that he wanted to kill him. He was very against that. His ma wouldn’t have liked that. 

But he was going to have to get creative. 

He thought Howard Stark was his biggest obstacle, until he walked into the studio on Monday afternoon, realizing he had another obstacle to tackle in the form of James fucking Barnes. 

The epitome of masculinity, concentrated in one six foot tall man with a jawline that could ‘cut diamonds’ (to quote the several women who worked at the studio) and blue eyes that would charm any woman into doing anything he pleased. 

He hoped she’d be different. She was  _ different _ from the other women. She didn’t fall for anyone she came across. Though he didn’t understand why she’d invite Howard to her place regularly. 

_ Of course he knows the director _ . And by the way they talked, they were friendly. 

There was no way he earned such a coveted role whilst playing fair. He wasn’t that great of an actor.

He thanked the gossipy women who worked with the casting director. He knew that he was the godson to a wealthy woman from the East Coast. 

From looking at him, he didn’t look like he was from old money. 

And fought in the war.  _ The _ war. 

He made his big break a little less than a year ago, appearing alongside  _ Cary Grant _ in a supporting role. Surprising, as he was a mediocre talent.

He saw the way he ogled her. How his eyes went wide when she sauntered past him with her blouse half unbuttoned. He knew she wasn’t doing it on purpose, but it bothered him. 

The way she made it so easy for everyone else to objectify her.

Her heels clicking against the cement floor alerted people of her arrival. Her skirt was made of such a thin material that it was as if she wasn’t even wearing one. The outline of her underwear was visible even from where he was standing. 

As she walked past people, some would stare, others wouldn’t, though they’d all whisper when they knew she was at a safe distance.

But the women working at the studio, were envious, and spiteful harpies. Spreading worse rumors than the men. At least the men fantasized about her, imagining what she felt like, the lucky man she was seeing… but the women were a whole other story. 

He’d discover that at the studio commissary that same day. He’d sit in the corner, as he had no business having lunch amongst the actresses. Most of them were in several productions that were to be released that year. 

He didn’t know any of their names, as he didn’t deem them to be relevant. They were copycats of other actresses more famous than them from  _ MGM _ or  _ 20th Century _ . And yet, they talked and walked as if they were better than everyone else. 

“That  _ whore’s _ been living with Howard Stark for the past three months.” One of them spoke as she let out a little chuckle at the end. 

He knew who she was talking about. He knew it since  _ she _ was the only topic of their discussions. As they had nothing else to talk about, since nothing was going on in their own lives. 

He knew exactly the kind of person she was just by looking at her. Self centered, though at the core insecure, from the way she sought out people to agree with her opinions and thus needed constant validation from everyone. 

“ _ Three months _ ? That can’t be true.” Another one spoke. “I bet it’s been for the past two years.” 

“Well, that’s what I’ve heard from one of her neighbours.” She continued speaking. He guessed she was considered to be the alpha in their little group. “Turns out she’s been getting regular nightly visits from Howard Stark himself.” 

“Everyone knows that’s the way she gets the leading role in every movie since.” Another girl added gaining a few chuckles from the group. 

“I could never do that…  _ trade my dignity for fame _ .” 

“I guess  _ some _ women are alright with giving up everything.” 

_ And some other women were better off keeping their mouths shut _ . He thought to himself as he buttered a piece of bread, still listening into their conversations. 

“Who cares about  _ her _ when James Barnes is here?” 

They did. Everyone focused their attention on her. It was pretty obvious why. Not one of the other actresses rivaled her beauty. Not even the ones working at other film studios. 

Even if they did, they always lacked something. That single bit of innocence that still glimmered in her eyes. The pout that made all men go crazy, imagining all the things they’d do to her mouth. 

“You should care. She’ll seduce him just like she did with your boyfriend.” 

So far, he hadn’t seen Y/N interact with James. But a part of him feared that when she did, she might be swept off of her feet. 

He didn’t deserve her. No one did. 

“ _ My _ Johnny would never do that to me.” She spoke. “He’s so devoted to me he'd never glance at that  _ tramp _ .” 

_ Johnny the cameraman _ ? Of course he would. He’d been leering at her every time she’d look away. He had a fixation for staring at her ass. He was definitely a bad liar. 

And for that girl to believe him, made her even a bigger idiot than he thought she was. 

“ _ Ladies _ , we should focus on James Barnes.” The main one told them. “My agent told me that his agent is looking for someone to fix him up with.” 

He hoped him being there was just a coincidence, and wasn’t going to get in the middle of his plans. After all, he hated unexpected surprises. 

“I wonder who’s going to be the lucky girl.” 

…..

“Y/N!” Howard beckoned her towards him, and she strutted towards him. Her hips swayed with every step she took. 

He knew what was about to happen. As James Barnes stood right beside him. He was going to introduce them. 

Though that was the best thing that could have happened. Steve knew men like Howard. They didn’t like to share. Though what they loved to do was dangle what he had in front of everyone. 

It happened at  _ the _ party when he took her with the other two men in the room, he did it every day- though subtly, at the film studio. Which was why no one ever dared to touch her. 

He knew if she didn’t have his protection, she would’ve been in danger. There were too many degenerates that wanted to take advantage of her. 

Which was why he wasn’t so concerned anymore. Howard Stark wasn’t going to lead her into his arms, rather he wanted to dangle her in front of him, just to take her away. 

_ Cruel _ , though he knew he would’ve done the same. So he couldn’t blame him. 

“This is  _ Mr. James Buchanan Barnes. _ Your co-star.” He smirked, his hand finding its way on the small of her back. 

It was clear that he wanted everyone to know that whilst everyone else could only fantasize about being with her, he was living their fantasies. 

He was the lucky one. 

“Mr. Barnes, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” She spoke politely. She wasn’t throwing herself at him.  _ Good _ .

One thing that he had observed was that she was completely different from the characters she played onscreen. Always the same ones. The femme fatales. 

In real life, she was demure, and very polite. She didn’t speak much, unless she had to. He had never seen someone surrounded by people look so lonely before. 

“The pleasures’ all mine.” 

…..

The cameras rolled, as the atmosphere completely changed. There was absolute silence as the scene was set. Y/N, who played the role of Miss Donna Fairchild, the eponymous Devil’s mistress, sat in what appeared to be a boudoir, with James by the door. 

He watched intently as the scene as he analyzed the chemistry between them. It wasn’t that bad. Though she carried most of the scene, he had to admit he was intrigued, even though the plot wasn’t as interesting as he would’ve liked it to be. 

From what he understood, from a script that had been left at the commissary for him to read through, she was just about to seduce her lover’s younger brother.

“Miss Fairchild...” 

“Please, my friends call me Donna.” She laid back on the chaise, ever so gracefully. “ _ Though I doubt you’re going to be my friend. _ ” 

A smirk painted her lips. It amazed him how quickly she could get into character. The seductress.  _ The Devil’s Mistress. _ He wondered whether when nobody was looking she spoke like that. 

And though he loved her demure side, he had to admit the way she was acting caused a stir in his pants. 

“You’re taken Miss Fairchild.” James spoke, averting his gaze from her. 

“I am.  _ But I’ve only wanted you. _ ” 

He would’ve used that in his dreams. But in them, she was going to speak to him. She would’ve sat up and patted the seat next to her, inviting him to sit down. And he would’ve. 

_ The light captured her face beautifully. She was all his. And no one else’s. He opened her blouse with ease, letting her breasts out.  _

_ A gasp left her lips, making him kiss her like they did in the movies. He was going to make her scream, louder than Howard ever did. And he had learnt a few tricks ever since watching them.  _

_ He knew what she liked. What would’ve made her chant his name. _

_ “Steve…” She moaned as he caressed her nipples, which were getting harder with his touch, and the soft breeze entering from the open window.  _

_ “Don’t worry… I got you.” He whispered in her ear, as his hand travelled down to where she craved to be touched the most. She squirmed, anticipating what was to come.  _

But that wasn’t real life. 

And real life was going to slap him in the face when the cameras stopped rolling and he watched as James nervously approached Y/N. He was now red in the face as they took five. 

“Perhaps I can take you to dinner? And we could discuss our roles over a glass of wine.” He asked her outright. Though she seemed unfazed by him. Almost like she was used to the attention co-stars gave her. 

“ _ Maybe _ .” 

She wasn’t cold, but she wasn’t warm either. Her voice was tainted with melancholy. Which was a pity, since she had such a beautiful voice. 

“Then let’s not talk about work, and let us get to know each other. After all, we’re to star in the same picture.” 

He spoke again before she could give him an answer. 

“My uncle… the director.”  _ His uncle… of course _ . There was no way he got the lead role opposite her with his level of talent, other than good ol’ fashioned nepotism. 

“He insisted on having me in the picture just so I could meet you.” 

Something in her eyes changed as soon as he spoke those words. Something different, he hadn’t seen before. And just as he thought she was going to turn him down, a faint hint of a smile appeared on her lips. If someone wouldn’t have been attentive, they would’ve missed it. 

“ _ How does tonight sound like? _ ” 

  
  
  



	4. hello stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets creepier each chapter. 
> 
> Warning(s): sexual harassment, sex, non con voyeurism, Steve is a creepy stalker

He counted the two quarters that were in the palm of his hand, and put them back in his jacket pocket. He could get himself lunch at the diner. If he wasn’t too busy. Though he knew he had to eat at the commissary again.

Filming had just started which meant everyone was going to be under hectic schedules. 

He wasn’t looking forward to that. It wasn't what he had expected when he had started working there at all. 

“Where are you going today?” Marty came out of his room yawning. He had just woken up. 

His roommate, who had a steady girl. Both of whom liked to keep him awake during the late hours of the night. His dame was a little plain. She was a waitress at the diner down the street, with blonde hair she kept in ringlets. 

She had no distinctive traits. Nothing that made her particularly recognizable. 

“ _Work_.” He replied briefly, before slipping into his lace ups. The only ones he had and had been using for over nine years. 

“You’ve been working a lot lately.” He remarked, pouring himself a glass of water. 

He had indeed. But it was all for her. He wouldn’t have done it otherwise. All the extra shifts he had been picking up at the studio. He stayed there even when he could’ve easily gone back home. 

Besides, there was nothing that made him want to stay at home. The small apartment he shared didn’t feel like a home. More like a shoebox. But it was all he could afford. And at times he could barely do that. 

“Just need the money.”

“I get it… just don’t overwork yourself too much.” 

“Fine.” 

“By the way, my girl has a new friend from work… a very pretty waitress… would you like to meet her?”

“No.” He exited the door as fast as he could. Maybe it was a little rude, as Marty was only trying to help. But he always did that. He always set him up with women he knew. For the first few times, he had tried going out with these women. He liked none of them. And none of them seemed to like him back. 

It was perfect. 

Especially because there was only one woman in his mind. One woman he cared to be with. 

He always figured he’d go on his own path, not looking conventionally attractive. Though he always envisioned himself having a family. In the countryside, far away from the hustle and bustle of the city. 

He’d have a nice house with a white picket fence, though he always imagined himself marrying some shy girl from the countryside. Not because he wanted to, but because he had no other choice. It wasn’t like them snotty city girls would’ve given him the time of day. 

Which was when he saw Y/N at the first and only Hollywood party he worked at, he swore his heart stopped. 

His ma had always told him that with good faith, everything came to you. She always prayed for good things to happen for him. Which always felt like bullshit, as he was getting routinely beat up by bastards. 

But it all made sense when she came into the picture. 

Drop dead gorgeous, and naive. She was too good to be true. 

And for the first time, Steve found faith. 

  
  
  
  


He lied. It wasn’t work he was headed to. Well it was, but he’d always make a detour by her house. He’d like watching it from the outside, knowing she was inside sleeping. Or getting ready for the busy day that was ahead of her. 

He didn’t see her much throughout the day. She was so busy in and out of the makeup chair, in between scenes that he only caught glimpses of her. 

Such a beauty she was. 

It wasn’t until the sun started to set, that he could finally see more of her. 

He waited outside her house, hiding behind a magazine and pretending to live in the neighborhood when he saw a red sports car drive up. One of those fancy ones he couldn't afford. 

He honked twice, in an attempt to tell he was there. It was completely wrong, not the way he would’ve alerted her. He would’ve walked up to her house, and escorted back to his car. Not that he had one. Everything was so expensive. 

Just a few minutes later, she walked out of her house, he couldn’t see her well, but the now recognizable sound of her heels clicking neared. 

James Barnes hurriedly got out of the car, and gaped at her. She walked over to him, letting him take a good look at her. She wore a very thin cream skirt, it was so thin, he could make out the outline of her garter. 

And a black blouse. Maybe it was intentional or not, but he noticed her cleavage from where he was standing. Was it an attempt to entice James Barnes? 

He knew better than anyone else that there was a minx hidden underneath all that sweetness. It could’ve been that playing a vixen in movies for so long had turned her into one. 

James whispered something in her ear, before opening the car door for her, before speeding off. 

He knew he couldn’t catch up to them, as he was going around by foot. Thankfully he was one to be always prepared. He found several past issues of some gossip magazine, in which James was spotted with other actresses. 

And he always took them to the same restaurant. A Italian restaurant called _Gino’s_. It was often frequented by people in the industry. Actors, show girls, directors… 

It was obviously some move James used with every other girl. 

  
  


The red car. It was a hard one to miss, since it stuck out like a sore thumb. It stopped at a gas stop. _Perfect_. And as luck would have it, she got out right when James did. Getting further away from him. 

It was easy to pretend to be working there, pumping gas. Growing up he hated being invisible. No one ever looked at him. Which he realized was more of an advantage. No one ever suspected him of anything. And how could they? 

He was small. Not exactly threatening. 

“Come here baby... I promise you a night you’ll never forget.” One of the men sneered. His friend chuckled, licking his lips disgustingly as he checked her out. 

_Assholes_. He hated how he couldn’t do anything but watch, as if he had intervened, she would’ve suspected something. 

Instead she pretended not to hear them, and took a cigarette out of her purse, putting it in between her lips as she searched for a lighter. He couldn’t help but look at her. How her red painted lips were wrapped around that cigarette. How he wished to be that cigarette. 

“ _Hey. We’re talking to you.”_

If only they weren’t so insistent. The one who had catcalled her in the first place walked up to her and grabbed her arm. Her lit cigarette dropped to the floor, as his friends stepped on it.

_Ok that was enough._

“Why don’t you pick on someone else?” He spoke loud enough for them to stop and look at him. Sure, he wasn’t big enough to take on both of them, but he couldn’t back out. 

Not when she finally looked at him. _The perfect first encounter._ It couldn’t have been more perfect than if he had actually planned it. 

Now that was out of the way, he had to figure out what to do next. Thankfully one thing he was good at was thinking on his feet. 

“Why don’t you mind your own business kid?”

“I’m not a kid.” 

“You sure look like one.” He taunted, charging against him. Getting a punch in. He had to admit, that did hurt quite a bit. But it wasn’t like he wasn’t used to getting beat up. 

As he grew up, he learnt that looking like he did often made him the target of bullies. 

It was as if time froze, as the wind got knocked out of him. The feeling of being a hero was short lived. And embarrassing. 

He wasn’t even good at saving her. He thought he was going to get hit a second time, when a booming voice interfered. 

“Hey! Get out before I knock the lights out of ya.” He heard the two guys run away before he saw a hand being extended to him. 

It belonged to none other than James Barnes. 

Embarrassed. That was how he felt. That he needed him to win a fight.

“ _Thank you sir.”_ She said in a small voice, though he could tell she was grateful. Being punched was totally worth it. If it meant she knew who he was. “I know you… don’t I?” 

“I-“

“ _You work at the studio.”_ She remembered him? He needed to play it cool. Him being there at the gas station could’ve been a total coincidence. Maybe he was working a second job. It wasn’t like his salary was enough to live a very comfortable life. 

As long as he behaved normally, there was no reason for her to suspect him. 

“I- I do.” 

“Are you ok?” 

She questioned, with genuine concern. Fuck. It was all too much. He wasn’t ready to interact with her. He was trying hard not to show too much interest. He didn’t want to come off as a creep. 

“Do you need a medic young man?” James asked him. _Young man?_ He was about his age, but it probably didn’t look like it, as he was shorter than him. Anyone would’ve felt smaller next to James Barnes. 

“No… I’m fine.” 

“Well thank you. I hope this does it for your troubles.” 

He was handed a couple of bills before he left. Y/N thanked him again before she followed him back into the red car. 

Now it was done. She knew who he was. 

And even though he watched her drive off with another man, he never lost hope. 

The thought of her made him keep going on. She was like a beacon of light in a dark, stormy night. She was truly an angel sent from heaven. And she had no idea what went in his mind.

Or of the effect she had on him. 

He decided that from then on, he’d leave the fighting to the strong men. The ones who had the physique to do so. So he could focus on using his brain. After all, that was what had gotten him so far in the first place. 

  
  


….. 

The best way to go about his plan was to sit out in her garden behind the bushes until she returned. One reason for that was because she had seen him that night, and if she had seen him at another location she might have been suspicious. If not her, then that idiot that was on her arm. 

Another reason was because there wasn’t any way to infiltrate the restaurant. He was going to find a way, but he wasn’t given much notice. Though he kept that in mind for future reference. 

A few hours passed before she eventually returned. He didn’t know how many to be precise, but he guessed it had been three or four hours. The engine turned off, and he heard her heels again. 

Then some footsteps followed. He had followed her to her door. He said something, that from where he was, was nearly inaudible. Though he had heard the words _lovely_ and _doll_. 

He figured he had just complimented her. 

“James-“ 

“You’re just so damn beautiful.” 

_That fucker._ His hand caressed her cheek, and he held his gaze for a split second, before kissing her. 

It wasn’t anything worse than what Howard was doing with her, but he didn’t like watching. It was one instance he regretted spying on her. Not spying, checking on her. 

He kissed her in a downright vulgar manner, his hands groping her. He didn’t know whether to be disgusted or jealous. 

  
  


She turned around, and opened the door to her house. She looked back for an instance before she entered, leaving the door open. 

_She wanted him too._

He didn’t know what to think. But he had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He was about to throw up. Though he couldn’t do that in her perfectly trimmed bushes.

He crawled over to her living room window, which was always open. To his luck. 

As he peeped inside, he saw her pinned up against the wall next to the front door, as James sucked on her neck. Her eyes were shut, as soft whimpers fell out of her parted lips. 

He didn’t like seeing James all over her, but he was morbidly curious. 

Unlike when she was intimate with Howard, she seemed to be into it as much as he was. He noticed her enthusiasm once she started to undress him, her eyes never leaving his. Before kissing him again, even more passionately than she had before.

She left his clothes discarded on the floor, before she let him touch her again. 

His hand travelled under her skirt, touching her sex and stroked her gently. Making her purr sinfully. _Fuck_. He didn’t want to be hard watching the two of them, but he couldn’t help himself. 

The look of pure ecstasy on her face was hard to not look at. Nor her face a few seconds later when a string of moans escaped her lips. 

_Oh… oh… OH!_

She came undone, having to hold onto his shoulder if not her legs would’ve given up. 

Her panties slid down her legs and onto the floor. She kicked them aside, before James literally swept her off of her feet and carried her up the stairs. 

  
  


He climbed through the window cautiously not to make too much noise. He didn’t worry about that though, as they had gone upstairs to enjoy themselves. It was likely that they weren’t going to hear him enter. 

Once he was inside, he inhaled the air. Her home smelled sweet. It was bigger than he had imagined. With a very high ceiling. And a fireplace. He could tell she was successful by just looking at the state of where she lived. 

She didn’t have eccentric tastes, much like other famous people. She was much more simple. Though she had great taste. It was like any other living room, except bigger in size. 

Though he couldn’t see much of it, since the lights were turned off, he could make out where everything was by the amount of times he had studied that room from the outside. 

He knew exactly where the lamps were, and there were quite a few of them. Five to be exact. In just one room. 

He walked over to the sofa, the same place where she had been taken by Howard Stark a few times. By the looks of it, it was new. She had recently purchased it. 

And just by guessing, he could figure out who bought it for her. Just like everything else in the house. He knew actresses were well paid, especially her. But even with all the pictures she had been in, _nine so far_ , the paycheck wasn’t that big for her to afford such a big house on her own. 

Not to mention all the expensive furniture. He already knew she didn’t buy her clothes, nor her shoes. And the maids were all given their paychecks by Howard, the few times he had passed by. 

What he didn’t quite get was whether Howard was just a wealthy benefactor with strings attached, or more than that. 

Well, it couldn’t have been more if she was getting her sheets rumpled by someone else. Or that was what he wanted to believe. That she was being manipulated by Howard Stark. 

And James Barnes. 

But what could he have had over her head? Howard, he understood. He had her career in the palm of his hand. And as much a good actress she was, the best in the business, he knew how she got her start. 

Unfortunately it was either that, or dumb luck. And not everyone was born lucky. 

James Barnes still remained a mystery. He didn’t even know where he came from. He had to admit, he wasn’t as prepared as he would’ve liked to have been. But he was going to do his homework on him. 

He bent down to pick up her panties. He couldn’t make out the precise color. Though it was a light one. They were wet in one spot. _Fuck_. He couldn’t help but get hard at the thought of her in them. 

Her pussy must have been slick with arousal. He could smell her on them. She smelled as sweet as she looked. He brought the fabric up to his nose and inhaled her scent. 

He put them in his back pocket as a souvenir. He was going to use them for himself. A little gift he gave himself for nearly saving her. A heroic gesture, that had to be returned with a little something. 

A loud moan made him stop in his tracks, and against his better judgement, walked over to the stairs to get closer. As he walked up the steps, the sound of skin slapping against skin became more evident. 

He heard the bedpost banging against the wall, and by the sounds of it, she was enjoying herself very well. He knew how he would’ve taken her. Slowly and carefully, he would’ve loved nothing more than to lick her pussy. And as he already knew how sweet she smelled, he had doubt he would’ve enjoyed doing so. 

His hand went down to his erection, as he palmed himself whilst listening to her getting fucked. 

_The things he would do to her._

“Scream for me sweetheart.” He heard him say. And as she screamed his name out, he imagined how it would sound if it were his name. 

_James Barnes: 1, Steve Rogers: 0_

He had won. For now. 

  
  


….. 

The next day, he returned to work as if he hadn’t been at her house up till late. He had to leave before he was too tired and slept over at her place. He couldn’t have that. He couldn’t be caught when he had gotten so close. 

It was only a matter of time. Before he got where he wanted to be. 

At lunch, he minded his own business far away from the smokers. It didn’t do any good for their lungs, neither his. When a messenger brought him a folded card. 

It smelled like roses, and it looked like a nice card. With his name written in cursive. 

‘ _ **Thank you for the kindness and compassion you have shown me last night. I won’t ever forget it, Mr. Wright.**_

_**All my love,** _

_**Y/N Y/L/N’** _

_All my love_ , huh? That was intentional. He just knew. 

And for the way she referred to him, it wasn’t coincidental. 

See, he had to do whatever it took to get close to her, and the most effective way was to pretend to be someone else. 

Not just anybody. A certain fella named _Steven Wright._

One thing he had learnt in his life, was how easy it was to pretend to be someone else. The thing that made it easy was how common his own name was. He chose a person with the same name so when they called him, he was sure to respond. 

After all, it was his name too. The one that was assigned to him at birth by his ma. 

_Mr. Wright_. It suited him because he knew he was the right one for her. He was even more convinced of it now that she knew who he was. He was her Mr. Right. 

Who was the real Mr. Wright? The original Steve Wright. He didn’t know much about him, except the fact that he was not known by many people at his workplace. He still didn’t understand what he did, though it was now his job. 

All he knew was nobody cared to learn his name, as he was at her bottom of the hierarchy. Which was why he was so perfect. 

He was also someone who used to drown his sorrows with cheap booze at a bar close to the studio. 

Approaching him was the easiest part, especially whilst he was intoxicated. Getting rid of him was harder. But he managed just fine.

Steve never felt powerful in his life. He was always the weakling, the joke. The kid other kids liked to bully. But not anymore. And one single woman gave him purpose. 

He had never gone anything bad before, so when he entered the studio, posing as someone else, he felt a rush. It was not comparable to any other feeling he had felt before. 

He loved it. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you could leave some feedback, I’d be eternally grateful ❤️


End file.
